


[podfic] The War in the Books

by n00blici0us



Category: Bones (TV), Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, M/M, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, semper hi fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00blici0us/pseuds/n00blici0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for The War in the Books by 2ndary_author</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The War in the Books

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The War in the Books](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9721) by 2ndary_author. 



> The podfic tutorials were so useful, especially [this one](http://ai-podfic.livejournal.com/26174.html) by paraka. Also, many thanks to talitha78 for listening to my first podfic! Also, thanks to 2ndary_author for letting me record her fic!

Recorded for the Semper Hi Fi podfic challenge on the lj community

 **Title:** [The War in the Books](http://yagkyas.livejournal.com/5415.html)  
 **Author:** 2ndary_author  
 **Reader:** n00blici0us  
 **Beta Listener:** talitha78  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Fick/Colbert, Hasser, Person, assorted Bones characters  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Length:** 58:50  
 **Word Count:** ~9600  
 **File Size:** 55mb  
 **Author's Summary:** Written for the prompt - "The National Mall isn’t really a place to make out" with the wildcard, "Bones".  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Download mp3:** [HERE](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/warinthebooks-n00blici0us-2ndary_author.mp3)  



End file.
